Magical Connections
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Some love stories need a little help - Eventual Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, just borrowing them for a while for my own entertainment!

**A/N:** I loved the scene were Regina was riding out in the open in her red coat on her way to her palace. Then this little idea grew and grew some more into a story. :) Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome! Beta work done by Madam Mayor.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

The Queen smiled with satisfaction as she rode down the road. She glanced from side to side, watching the townspeople bow before her. Regina pulled her horse to a halt. She stared at the sight before her; a strange blonde woman in a red jacket.

"Kneel before your Queen," A guard shouted.

"Queen?" the stranger stuttered.

"Bow before your Queen, or die!" the guard said again as he got down from his horse. He strode towards the young woman and drew out his sword.

"Wait!" the Queen ordered holding up her glove covered hand.

"But, Your Majesty…" he argued.

"Enough!" Regina barked, clenching her hand into a fist. Suddenly the guard clutched at his throat, gasping for air. The Queen's red full length coat swished as she dismounted her steed. The blonde woman seemed to grow more nervous with each step that the Queen took towards her.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she muttered, bowing deeply.

"My dear," Regina whispered, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "There is no need to apologise." Another guard approached the Queen.

"Your Majesty, if we are going to reach your Summer Palace on schedule, we need to continue on our journey," he advised her. Regina tilted her head to the side and spun around.

"Who gives the orders around here?" she asked.

"You do, my Queen," the guard answered hesitantly.

"Correct," Regina nodded.

"But, Your Majesty, we really must be going," he protested.

"We will leave when I say so!" Regina snapped annoyance evident in her voice. He opened his mouth again, but Regina flicked her wrist, and he suddenly fell to the ground, dead. "Anyone else want to make more suggestions about my motives?" Regina questioned, staring at the rest of her guards who remained completely silent. "Excellent," she smirked hearing silence. "Come, my dear," she said to the blonde and they disappeared into the wood.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Did I frighten you?" Regina asked as they stepped into a clearing. The blonde stared at her questioningly. "With the guards before," Regina explained further.

"You didn't have to kill that man," the blonde pointed out.

"Yes I did. I can't have disobedient guardsmen," Regina retorted.

"A Queen shouldn't act like this. Queens are graceful, elegant, respected, and unselfish. Someone like Snow White," she explained.

"How do you know _Snow White_?" Regina spat. The Queen flicked her hands and three thick vines wrapped around the blonde. "She is a murderous traitor who killed my true love!" Regina shouted as the vines squeezed tighter around its prisoner.

"It's just a story," she said trying to wriggle free.

"Story?" Regina frowned, confused.

"Yes, a fairy-tale; Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

"Dwarfs?" Regina muttered thoughtfully. The blonde didn't understand, everyone had heard of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"Where are we?" she asked suddenly.

"The Enchanted Forest," Regina answered as the vines suddenly disappeared, and she headed back to her horse.

"Hey… wait!" the blonde shouted, but the Queen did not stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Whoops, forgot to mention that this is set around the beginning of season 2 when the curse is broken.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Ever since the curse had broken, Charming and Snow seemed to be doing a lot of catching up for lost time. Emma had decided to have breakfast at Granny's that morning; she was starting to feel like a bit of a third wheel in the apartment.

"I had the strangest dream last night," Emma said to Ruby across the counter.

"Yeah?" her friend replied, serving a customer his coffee.

"I was in the Enchanted Forest," Emma began. The Diner fell silent as the door swung open and Regina stood at the entrance. Everyone avoided her gaze as she entered and walked up to the counter to place her order.

"Coffee please," Regina muttered, sliding the cash over to Ruby. Emma looked over at Regina, an image of the Queen in her red coat collided with Regina. Ruby returned with Regina's coffee, and handed it over with a smile. "Thank you," Regina said and left.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked staring at Emma's baffled face.

"Regina fucking Mills is the Queen," Emma stammered. Her friend stared at her blankly. "Regina, wait!" Emma shouted chasing after the brunette. "Hey!" Emma cried, placing her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Yes Miss Swan?" Regina answered, turning around.

"Last night. I had a dream. You were in it," she explained, watching Regina's mouth curl into a smile.

"Thank you, dear. I have always considered myself quite beautiful," she replied.

"Wait, what?" Emma stuttered. "Not that _type_ of dream," she growled. "You were the Queen," she added. "Stop looking at me like that," she hissed.

"Like what Miss Swan?" Regina asked confused.

"That I am some sort of crazy person," Emma answered.

"I don't know what to tell you," Regina said.

"Actually, it felt more like a memory rather than a dream. It felt _real_ like I was physically there which is impossible," Emma rambled.

"I have to go," Regina said quickly.

"Hang on a minute," Emma whispered, grabbing her arm. "You know something," she added with a frown.

"No, I don't," the brunette replied, shrugging Emma off.

"Are you using magic?" Emma asked quietly.

"You would like that wouldn't you. It would be just another lie for you to use to poison Henry against me. I promised I would change for the better. So, no, Miss Swan, I am _not_ using magic!" Regina snapped. "Good day, Miss Swan," she muttered, turning on her heels and leaving.

Emma was left baffled by Regina's quick departure. _'Well that was bizarre,' _she told herself as she headed back towards Granny's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor :)

* * *

Emma wandered through unfamiliar corridors. She turned left and continued down the hall. Emma paused in her step seeing two guards ahead. Turning on her heels, she quickly walked in the opposite direction. Emma broke out into a job hearing heavy footsteps growing closer behind her. Two strong hands grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"And where do you think you are going?" he hissed striking Emma across the face. She lifted her face and glare at him feeling her lip tingle. The other guard locked Emma's wrists in a pair of shackles and pushed her forward.

"My Queen," they bowed. One of the guards placed his hand on Emma's back and forced her down onto her knees. "We found this intruder wandering around in your castle," he added as all three stood back up. Anger began to build deep inside of Regina.

"Idiots," she muttered under her breathe. A quick swish of her hands the shackles around Emma's wrists disappeared. Emma stumbled forward on her feet and looked back at the men. She frowned seeing the guard who spoke double over in pain.

"No! Please stop," Emma begged facing Regina. Regina stared at the guards then back at the blonde before flicking her hand and releasing the guard.

"You have been fortunate today, but you will not be so lucky next time. Now, leave us," she ordered still staring at the other woman. "You're back," Regina cried cheerfully after the guards had left the two women alone in the room.

"Yes, I am," Emma said, stating the obvious.

"I didn't think you would come again," the Queen muttered quietly. "After our last encounter," she added quickly.

"Neither did I," Emma responded. Regina smiled over at the blonde, and moved to stand in front of her. She lightly traced her finger over Emma's lips causing Emma to wince when Regina touched the cut on her lip.

"What is your name?" Regina queried cocking her head to the side.

"Emma Swan," she answered.

"It is nice to meet you, Emma Swan," the Queen smiled holding out her hand. "Regina," she whispered. "Where are you from?" she asked, moving over to the sofa in the corner of the room. Emma followed and sat next to the Queen.

"I don't know," Emma admitted truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Regina frowned.

"I know that I have a home, and someone else living with me, but apart from that, I have no clue," Emma answered with a shrug. "Did you see that?" Emma gasped, pointing to one of the many mirrors hanging on the wall.

"See what?" Regina asked, looking over in the direction Emma was pointing.

"A man's face appeared in _that_ mirror!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Regina scoffed.

"Your Majesty," the mirror called. Emma scrambled back on the sofa.

"Not now, I am _busy_! Can't you see that?!" Regina growled.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," he apologised and the mirror went blank again.

"Magic dear," Regina explained noticing Emma's confused face.

"Magic?" Emma repeated quietly. She touched her lip and realised the Queen had cured her injury earlier.

"Yes, I can conjure anything you desire," Regina grinned.

"I am a little hungry," Emma whispered, and right on cue her stomach growled in annoyance.

"Just name it," Regina encouraged.

"Banana split," Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What is that?" Regina asked. Her eyes widen with anticipation as Emma described what a banana split was. A quick wave of her hand, once the purple smoke disappeared a bowl lay in her hands. Another wave of Regina's hand and two spoons appeared. After a few mouthfuls, Regina whipped up a banana split all for herself. Emma bite down on her lip watching Regina devours her dessert. The Queen had her eyes closed shut as she sucked on the spoon, savouring every last mouthful. Regina conjured up another one as Emma was only half way through her first.

"Enjoyed it that much, huh?" she giggled.

"Delicious!" Regina beamed. Emma shook her head noticing this banana split had more whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Your Majesty," a guard interrupted. The Queen lifted her head and looked over at her guards standing by the door with a man. "We found him, Your Majesty," another said, tightening his grip on the man.

"Emma dear, I have other business to attend to," she explained, placing her dessert down on a table nearby. "Excuse me," Regina said, getting to her feet.

"Of course," Emma replied quickly nodding. She also got up from the couch, and bowed before leaving the room.

"Now, Huntsman, I want you to do something for me. Snow White, I _want_ her _heart!_" Emma heard as she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Beta done by Madam Mayor.

* * *

Regina moved to the front door and swung it open. She smiled seeing her son standing before her with Emma Swan behind him.

"Banana split?" Henry asked his face lighting up excitedly as he saw his mother holding a bowl in one hand.

"There is one on the kitchen counter for you," she chuckled. Regina looked up and frowned, noticing Emma staring at her intently. "What?" she questioned with a shrug. "I was craving one after last night," Regina explained.

"We need to talk. May I come in?" Emma asked quietly.

"Of course," Regina replied, stepping aside. Regina peered into the kitchen; Henry was busy eating his dessert on the island bench. Regina guided Emma into the study and closed the door behind her guest.

"Regina, what is going on!?" Emma cried. "Last night, I had another vision of the Queen, and we were eating banana splits!" she rambled.

"Maybe it was a dream," Regina shrugged.

"No, it wasn't. I was reading a book!" Emma shouted.

"Maybe the book you were reading gave you crazy ideas," Regina suggested.

"Forget the god damn book!" Emma growled. "There is some sort of connection linking us where you are the Queen, and I am appearing in your flashbacks!"

Regina walked across the room and placed the bowl down on the table. She took a deep breath trying to remain calm. _'There is no point getting your hopes up, especially for Henry's sake. It is just some sort of trick, not what you are thinking of,'_ Regina argued with herself.

"Regina?" Emma called softly. Something in the tone of the blonde's voice made Regina turn around. "What is it?" she asked again.

"I, ah, I don't know. It's stupid really," Regina shrugged and turned away again.

"Trust me, after the past year. Nothing surprises me anymore," Emma explained as she moved to stand in front of the brunette.

"Well, I have an idea of how this may be happening," Regina said quietly.

"I'm listening," Emma encouraged.

"It is magic," she began but was cut off.

"I knew it!" Regain glared at her. "Sorry," Emma muttered.

"True love is the strongest form of magic," Regina clarified. "I could be using magic subconsciously, and you are getting pulled into my memories because I…" she choked. "…love you," she finished quietly. Regina stared intently at Emma with tears swelling in her eyes. It felt like hours that she waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I can't… I can't handle this right now," Emma muttered before she flew out of the room, leaving Regina standing alone, tears dripping down her cheeks, in the middle of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Beta done by Madam Mayor.

Emma strode into the village, she felt as if everyone's eyes were watching her. _'God I feel so out of place!'_ she told herself as she tugged at her jacket. Looking around, Emma wandered over to a small group of people huddled around a fire.

"She is wicked," one cried.

"Truly evil!" another shouted.

"What's going on?" Emma asked the woman standing near her.

"A village nearby has been found slaughtered. Everyone believes it was by orders from the Evil Queen," the woman answered quietly as she flicked her long black hair to one side. "I'm Snow…" she began extended her hand.

"White," Emma interrupted as the blonde shook her hand.

"Have we met before?" Snow asked staring at Emma.

"Not in this land," Emma mumbled.

"This land?" Snow repeated confused.

Emma shook her head and stared into the fire. Something deep down inside Emma began to stir. Jealousy? Anger? Regret? Sadness? Happiness? Love? She wasn't sure what it was, but it was _strong_. Emma truly believed that evil was not born, but made. _'Something truly horrible and terrifying must've happened to Regina in her past to make her like this,_' Emma thought to herself.

"The Queen has no heart!" someone shouted across the fire, shaking Emma from her thoughts.

"Yes she does!" Emma snapped getting to her feet.

"She's killed hundreds of people for revenge," another woman exclaimed just a few feet away from Emma.

"If only you knew her like I do," Emma shouted. She studied who had just spoken and she appeared to be only a few years younger than herself.

"She must be stopped," Snow White said, piping up for the first time with the group.

"Will you lead us Snow White?" a man questioned.

"Yes," she said nodding and got to her feet. "All of my adult life, the Queen has hunted me for crimes I didn't commit, but no more! I _will_ take back my kingdom!" Snow White declared.

"Listen to yourselves!" Emma growled. "You are all talking of treason against the crown," she added.

"Snow White is the _real_ Queen," the peasant woman on Emma's left said again.

"She may be heir to the throne, but she isn't the Queen now!" Emma hissed.

"We must attack when she is at her weakest, and not expecting it!" the woman said again.

"While she is in her castle!" someone suggested.

"No, she is too well protected by her guards," Snow White announced.

"Stop it!" Emma shouted furiously. The girl on Emma's left stared at her intrigued. "She is a human being just like the rest of us! She is not evil, she's just made some bad decision in her life," Emma defended. Someone took Emma by the wrist and dragged her away from the fire. "No!" Emma groaned, struggling against her attacker. "I _need_ to stop them!" she warned.

"Emma, dear, relax," the woman said letting go of Emma.

"How do you know my name?" Emma gasped. She stared deep into the other woman's eyes, _'The same chocolate brown as the Queen.' _Emma's mouth fell open even more.

"How can they find me if they don't recognise me," she winked. Emma lurched forward, and pressed her lips against Regina's. As Emma opened her eyes, she found they were engulfed in a purple smoke and the Queen stood before her. "Thank you, for believing in me, dear," Regina whispered.

"Don't worry about your happily ever after," Emma said with a smile. "You will have one, after the curse," she added quietly.

"How can you be sure?" she questioned.

"I'm sure because, you are looking at her!" Emma beamed.

"Wait, what curse?" Regina frowned in confusion.

"Oops," Emma muttered covering her mouth. "I keep forgetting that it is your future, and it hasn't happened yet," Emma mumbled punching her palm. "Well forget about that for now," she ordered. "I'll see you very soon," Emma smiled slyly and gave her another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"How was school?" Emma asked spotting Henry.

"Usual," he shrugged jumping the last few steps off the bus. Emma pulled Henry to the side and squatted down in front of him.

"What is wrong kid?" she questioned.

"It's great living with you, Grandpa and Grandma, but I miss Mum." Emma smiled faintly at her son.

"You can see her any time you want. Neither I nor your grandparents will stop you. Regina has no-one and you mean a lot to her," Emma explained.

"It certainly doesn't feel like that," Henry grumbled and turned away.

"Hey," Emma called tugging on his arm.

""What does that mean?! She frowned. "Did Mary Margaret say something?" Emma added.

"No, she doesn't have too. Her looks say it all. She _is_ Snow White after all and Mum was the Evil Queen," Henry sighed. Emma was about to answer but closed her mouth. Henry frowned as Emma stared past his shoulder. He turned around and saw Regina far off in the distance. Henry waved enthusiastically at her but Regina turned around on her heels and disappeared down the path in a puff of purple smoke. "Why didn't mum come over and say hello? And when did she start using magic?" he asked.

"I think I may know the reason," Emma muttered. "Come on," she said resting her arm around Henry's shoulder. Half way down the street, Emma stopped I her tracks. The look of hurt and disappointment on Regina's face implanted in Emma's mind. _'This is all my fault,'_ she thought. "Henry," she called glancing at him. "You'll be alright to walk home?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered raising an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?" he queried as Emma looked over her shoulder at the spot where Regina stood.

"I'll see you later," Emma muttered and ran in the opposite direction.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Slowing to a walk, Emma reached her destination. She ignored her heart pounding in her ears. _'Either you are nervous or it's racing from the jog over from the centre of town,'_ she mused placing her hand on her heart. She pushed back the gate to the Mayor's house. Emma took a deep breath as she walked up the path, she knocked on the door and it suddenly swung inwards.

"What do you want, Miss Swan?" Regina hissed.

"I need to talk to you," she replied.

"That's too bad," Regina paused as her lips pressed together in a thin line. "There is nothing you could say to make me want to talk to you," she added quietly, as Regina shut the door. Emma placed her hand on the white wooden door before it clicked shut and pushed it open.

"We _need_ to talk!" Emma said again aggressively.

"You better come in then," Regina sighed moving into the living room. Emma smiled faintly as she shut the door and quickly followed Regina. The brunette sat down on the couch as her eyes followed Emma as she moved across the rom and sat opposite her. Once Emma sat down, she looked over at Regina and smiled.

"What is the smile for?" Regina frowned.

"You look like the Queen there," Emma answered.

"Is this what you needed to talk to me so urgently about? To tell me I look like a Queen long gone," Regina accused, half rising to her feet.

"No!" Emma cried jumping to her feet. She swiftly moved around the coffee table and sat in the empty space next to Regina. "I know last time we talked I wasn't exactly welcoming of what you told me." She paused, inching closer. "This morning I had another magical connection. You, well the Queen, was disgusted as a peasant girl in a group with Snow White. They were talking trash about you and I…" Emma choked and looked away.

"Yes, dear?" Regina whispered, leaning closer to Emma.

"I was afraid and confused about my feelings when I ran out of your house, but since being back in the Enchanted Forest I finally realised how I feel," Emma muttered quietly.

"Which is?" Regina asked as her breath hitched in anticipation.

"That I love you. I guess I always have but just needed that push to realise," Emma said with a lop sided smiled. "Henry misses you, I miss you!" she added.

"Well there is only thing to do," Regina smiled slyly.

"Oh?" Emma queried, raising an eyebrow. She stared deep into the dark brown eyes as Regina pushed Emma against the couch. She leaned in even closer and kissed the blonde passionately.

"I think Henry and yourself should move in," Regina murmured in Emma's ear after breaking off the kiss.

**- The End -**


End file.
